The subject matter herein relates generally to contactless connectors that provide contactless data transmission between fiber optic components at short range using RF energy.
Fiber optic cables are used in telecommunications and other applications. Due to much lower attenuation and interference, fiber optic cables have large advantages over existing copper wire applications, such as in long-distance and high-demand applications. The fiber optic cables are flexible, transparent fibers made of glass or plastic that function as a light pipe to transmit light between the two ends of the optical fiber. Fiber-optic communication permits transmission over longer distances and at higher bandwidths (data rates) than other forms of communication. Fibers are used instead of metal wires because signals travel along them with less loss and are also immune to electromagnetic interference.
Fiber optic cables may be connected to each other by connectors or by splicing, that is, joining two fibers together to form a continuous optical light pipe. Joining lengths of fiber optic cable is more complex than joining electrical wire or cable. The ends of the fibers must be carefully cleaved (cut), and then spliced together, either mechanically or by fusing them with heat. The generally accepted splicing method is arc fusion splicing, which melts the fiber ends together with an electric arc. Typically, the ends are cleaved (cut) with a precision cleaver to make them perpendicular, and are placed into special holders in the splicer. The splice is usually inspected via a magnified viewing screen to check the cleaves before and after the splice. The splicer uses small motors to align the end faces together, and emits a small spark between electrodes at the gap to burn off dust and moisture. Then the splicer generates a larger spark that raises the temperature above the melting point of the glass, fusing the ends together permanently. The location and energy of the spark is carefully controlled so that the molten core and cladding do not mix, and this minimizes optical loss. Splicing of two fiber optic cables is time consuming and requires precision alignment. Splicing is typically performed in a factory plant or in a specially configured mobile van using expensive equipment and is not typically performed in unprotected field environments due to the tight tolerances (e.g., alignment at the micron level) and the need for very clean surfaces.
For quicker fastening jobs, a mechanical fiber splice has been known to be used. Mechanical fiber splices are designed to be quicker and easier to install, but there is still the need for stripping, careful cleaning and precision cleaving. The fiber ends are aligned and held together by a precision-made sleeve, often using a clear index-matching gel that enhances the transmission of light across the joint. Such joints typically have higher optical loss and are less robust than fusion splices, especially if the gel is used.
A need remains for a system and method of connecting fiber optic components, such as two fiber optic cables, without the need for precision or mechanical splices between the fiber optic cables.